


Explosives

by shinodasmile



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Explosion, Explosives, Friendship, Funny, Light-Hearted, Nonsense, Other, Silly, crackfic, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: In which Chester is left alone at his house with a mysterious box.
Kudos: 2





	Explosives

They were all together. Chester, Mike, Joe, Brad, Dave and Rob. All having a great time at Chester's place, drinking and laughing, until they had to go away. 

"Guys, we have to go now." Dave said to the other four and they nodded understandingly, not discussing. 

"Wait, why are you leaving now?" Chester stood up from his seat and stopped the guys. 

"We will be back, Chaz. Don't worry." Brad said this time and Chester narrowed his eyes. 

"What are you guys planning, huh? Are you gonna prank me?" Chester asked suspiciously. 

"No! Don't think too much about it. It's nothing important." Joe spoke up. 

"Hm..." 

"We'll just take a few minutes. We promise." Rob put his hands on Chester's shoulders and he sighed, giving in. They were heading out when Mike stopped at the door frame. 

"Oh... Chaz. Just one thing. No matter what, don't open that box okay?" He said in a warning tone. "Promise me you won't touch it." 

"Hm... okay, I won't." 

"Promise me!" He insisted. 

"I promise!" Chester said quickly and the half Asian finally left, leaving Chester alone at his big house again. He sighed and flopped on the couch. 

He was wondering what his friends had to do and why they wouldn't tell him. They knew he was curious and it was killing him. 

He was okay until he remembered the box Mike had talked about. He had brought that in when he arrived and he wouldn't tell Chester what was inside, and now he had made the vocalist promise he wouldn't touch it. 

Chester wasn't the type of guy to break promises, but he was dying to see what was inside. Mike didn't have to know, right? He refrained himself from going to the box but he was still staring at it. He bit his nails and got up, walking around the room nervously, glaring at the box once in a while, thinking if he should proceed and open it or if he should just let it there. 

"Fuck it. I need to know." He said out loud to himself and rushed to the object, kneeling in front of it. 

He carefully lifted it as if it would break if he made any sudden movements and examined it closely. He put it back down and finally pulled the cover off slowly. 

A click was heard and Chester jumped back looking at the red numbers changing in a little screen. It was a timer and it marked 5 minutes. 

5 minutes to do what?, he asked himself. 

He approached the thing again and saw lots of wires of different colors and weird buttons. The weird object was still beeping annoyingly and Chester kicked it, irritated, making the timer go down to 3 minutes. 

He groaned and decided to look again. He grabbed the thing and took it out of the box carefully. When he looked under it he saw a red adhesive with something written over it.

High range explosive 

Chester gasped and put the thing down again. His head was aching with the many questions floating through his brain. What the heck?

Why did Mike have a bomb? Why did Mike brought this to his house? What would he do with it? How did he get it? 

Chester was desperate but he didn't have time. He had a little more than 2 minutes to get as far as possible from his mansion. 

He grabbed his phone and rushed out of the door, running as fast as he could to the end of the street. 

Then he saw the guys coming at his direction. 

"TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!" He screamed as loud as he could, signalling with his hands. They all looked utterly confused. "THERE'S A BOMB!" He shouted again and Mike widened his eyes and started to run along with all the guys. 

Just a few seconds later there was a huge flash followed by an absurd noise as pieces of the mansion flew around, falling everywhere, one almost hitting Dave's head and the other landing inches from Brad. 

Chester was panting and wide eyed, desperately looking around. 

Mike got up from the ground where all of them were, since the explosion had shoved them all down, and went to Chester, huffing. 

"What the fuck, Chester?! You promised you wouldn't open it!" He grabbed Chester by the shirt and the older man coughed as he felt suffocated by the smoke surrounding them. 

"If we're assigning blame then it's your fault for leaving me alone with explosives in the first place." The vocalist said calmly, as if his house hadn't blown up into pieces a few seconds ago. 

"I told you to not open it! You promised for fuck's sake!" Mike seemed to ignore Chester's previous statement as he held him tighter, almost really hurting him. 

"Guys, calm down, we need to figure out what to do now." Rob said calmly, separating the two of them. 

"Wait! First I need to know, why the fuck didn't you warn me that there were fucking explosives inside of the damn box?! If you had told me that, I wouldn't have opened it!" Chester shouted at Mike. 

"Because you would be scared and you'd be asking a lot of questions that I and neither of us had the time to answer!" Mike said back. 

"So all of you knew?!" The guys nodded, ashamed. "What the fuck is happening here?! Are you some kind of weird group of psychos or something?!" Chester asked, clearly shocked. 

"What? No!" Mike said as if what Chester had just said was insane. 

"Well, after that I don't doubt anything." 

"Now the plan's over and we won't get paid!" Mike complained. 

"You're already rich, Michael." Brad said annoyed with the argument. 

"But still, it was a lot of money." Dave agreed with Mike. 

"Will someone fucking tell me what's going on?!" Chester interrupted. 

"We were hired by a weirdo to explode an old house." Rob explained quickly. 

"Why did he hire Linkin Park to do it?!" 

"We don't fucking know, but it was a lot of money so we thought that it'd do no harm to explode an old place." Brad said casually. 

"Guys... the police is coming, we should go." Joe warned and they all ran away to the woods. 

"Okay, so now explain what the heck is going on." Chester said as soon as they stopped. 

"Well, this weird dude got to my place one day and he told me that if I exploded an old house he'd give me a lot of money. At first I rejected but then, when I told the guys, they told me it was worth it, so I said I'd do it and then we'd share the money. We decided on not telling you because you'd overreact. And today was the day we were supposed to do it, but we decided to back out at the last minute. We went out to tell this dude that we couldn't do it and we left the bomb at your house because we were afraid the guy would explode us if we brought it with us. That's what happened." Mike explained with a long sigh. 

"And now I'm homeless." Chester said sadly. 

"Don't be sad, you can stay at my place." Mike offered with a wry smile. 

"I can't believe I exploded my house." He sighed. 

"Me neither." Dave chuckled. 

"What will we do?" Rob asked worriedly. 

"Well, nothing. We should just go to our houses and pretend nothing happened." Brad shrugged. 

"That's true. Anyone is gonna suspect Linkin Park." Joe agreed and they all got up, each going to their houses and Chester going with Mike to his place. 

Who would've imagined that Linkin Park would explode things.


End file.
